thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox
Fox was the scout of the Warriors. He was the memory man. Street smart and quick-witted; a perfect scout. He was played and voiced by Thomas G. Waites. Description Fox is a small, thin, Caucasian male with curly brown hair, blue eyes and a chain around his neck. He wears his Warriors vest buttoned up, unlike the majority of other members of the gang. Personality ﻿Fox is very streetwise and intelligent, knowing many things about all the other gangs. He is also very cautious, preferring to not get into fights, unlike some of the other members. This makes him an excellent scout. Fox is also very passive, really only showing aggression when calling Mercy a whore. In The Film Fox was one of the nine Warriors to go to the meeting in the Bronx. He actually witnessed Luther shooting Cyrus and narrowly avoided being shot himself. His next role in the movie was in Tremont negotiating with the Orphans. He actually managed to flatter the Orphans into letting them pass peacefully until Mercy riles them up. When the gang is split up, Fox is attacked by a police officer, and gets into a scuffle, causing him to get tossed on the tracks. Fox was mutilated by a subway train, and died on July 13 1979. In The Game ﻿Fox joined the Warriors on July 22, 1978, as shown during Flashback D: Scout's Honor His initiation was to steal the Savage Huns' loansharking book in Chinatown. Vermin was told to accompany him, due to doubts about his physical abilities. To add to the challenge, both of them had to wear shirts that boldly displayed the phrase "Fuck U Huns!". They were able to get the book, and even beat the Savage Huns' leader, Ghost, in a fight. ﻿When The Orphans, lied about wrecking the Warriors on the radio, Cleon took Fox, and a few rookies, to show them who's tougher. This was shown in Mission 5: Real Heavy Rep. Later in the game, Fox appeared in the same places as the movie; during missions 14 - 16. At the intro for Mission 16: Home Run, he was killed by a train, just like the film showed. ﻿The only times you can play as Fox in Story Mode are ''Scout's Honor'' (P1), ''Real Heavy Rep'' (P2), Coney free roam after ''Boys In Blue'' (P2), and Coney free roam after ''All-City'' (P2). This makes him, overall, the least playable Warrior, especially since free roam doesn't fully count. Furthermore, he's even less playable on PSP. ﻿Strangely, Fox appears to have a lot more muscle than in the film. In The Novel There is no character in the novel that resembles Fox, as the Coney Island Dominators have no scout. Jailbreak On the subway ride to the prison, Swan thinks about Fox. Rembrandt tells him that Fox was taken in by a cop, potentially to prevent Swan's from being sad or potentially because he believes he survived. Fighting Ability Fox's strength comes more from his mental ability, rather than physical. While not a particularly strong fighter, Fox can certainly hold his own in most fights. His rage moves shows that he has knowledge of submissions. He is shown to be skilled enough to defeat the admittedly skilled Savage Huns and their leader Ghost. His 2-hit knee combo is also used by Destroyers officers. Like Rembrandt, his power move is the weak push, while his rage power move is an equally weak foot-trip move, similar to Deke's power move, and Ghost's secondary power move. He, Rembrandt, Cowboy and Vermin have a special raging animation, which lasts longer than the standard animation. This can be disadvantageous, especially for Fox and Vermin, as rage time is wasted on waiting for the animation to end. He shares his fight stance with Snow. He is not playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Uncuffing, Lock Picking Strength: 4/10 Solid: Tagging, Stealing Stamina: 6/10 Lame: Resisting Arrest, Mugging Health: 4/10 Rage: 10/10 Quotes * "Let's go, follow me." - LET'S GO * "Hold on." - HOLD UP * "Get over here, lay low." - LET'S GO (shadows) 1&3 * "Let's go, follow me." - LET'S GO (shadows) 2 * "Okay, keep it down." - HOLD UP (shadows) * "Take 'em down!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Cover my back!" - WATCH MY BACK * "Bust it up!" - MAYHEM * "Take everything, guys!" - MAYHEM (store) * "Break off, Warriors!" - SCATTER 1 * "Break off!" - SCATTER 2 * "Crap. I don't think they can hear me." - OUT OF RANGE * "Aw man, I bet those guys got knocked out somewhere." - OUT OF RANGE (wrecked) 1 * "Aw man, I bet those guys got knocked off somewhere." - OUT OF RANGE (wrecked) 2 * "A Warrior won't back down!" - Threat * "Your gang always this lame?" - Threat * "You guys are a big outfit, right? Screw you!" - Threat * "You sure you wanna do this, buddy?!" - Threat * "You goin' in the ground, man!" - Threat * "What do ya think you're doin' here? You ain't ready for this!" - Threat * "Let's go, man, step up to the plate!" - Threat * "You KNOW you're finished right?!" - Threat * "You wanna get heavy?! Come on!" - Rage * "Now, we're gonna get REAL tough!" - Rage * "Come on, asshole, I'm gonna show you how to flex!" - Rage * "This is how a WARRIOR bops trash like you!" - Rage * "Bring it on, you son of a BITCH! BRING IT ON!!" - Rage * "Hey, maaan..." - Greeting Warrior * "Give me that, man, I need it." - Taking weapon from ally * "This thing is DISGUSTING." - Wearing a hat * "Man, this hat kinda stinks." - Wearing a hat * "I'm here to collect, man." - Requesting protection money * "Can I grab the protection money?" - Requesting protection money * "Yeah. I need the bread for YOUR protection, NOW." - Requesting protection money * "C'mon, man, take it easy, lighten up, alright?" - When you angrily beat a corpse * "What're ya doin'? Calm down, chill out." - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Man, you're gonna turn that shit into soup, quit it!" - When you angrily beat a corpse *"It was Cleon's choice, Swan's Warchief" - To Ajax, on why he can't be Warlord *"We were just at that big meeting up in the Bronx. We're goin' home to Coney. Train gets messed up by the fire and dumps us here." - Explaining the Warriors' predicament to Sully *"Well, that must be because you guys are so bad, they're afraid of you." - Complimenting the Orphans to get passage though their turf *"We are not gonna hide who we are just because some whore shakes her ass." - To Mercy *"This way! Aww, shit! RUN! Just get outta here! MOVE!" - His last words, while grappled by a pig, telling Mercy to escape without him Trivia *Out of all the game characters with several models, Fox has the most, with four; Civilian, 'FUCK U HUNS', Warrior, and Ghost. Vermin, Swan, Cleon, Ajax & Lemmy have three. Debbie, Lafonda, Mercy, Ash, Rembrandt, Cowboy, Cochise, Snow, Cyrus, Virgil & Luther have two. **With 365 characters in Rumble mode, removing all the repeated characters would leave 342 true characters (unless you count Diego, the DJ, Birdie, and Wheels, making it 346). *Fox was the original love interest for Mercy. When the director changed it to Swan, the actor's arguments with the director caused the latter to decide to have Fox die. *Fox is the only Warrior not in the movie's credits. Due to his feud with the director, Fox's actor, in the heat of the moment, asked to remove his name from the credits. *In the movie script, Fox mentions his real name being Francis Conroy. *He is one out of the three Warriors that don't make it back to Coney, the other two being Cleon and Ajax. *He is one out of the three Warriors that dies, the other two being Cleon and Ash. However, unlike Fox, the other two were beaten to death. *Fox is the only main Warrior in the game to have more than one piece of recorded dialogue for the shadow commands for "LET'S GO" and "HOLD UP". Furthermore, his second "LET'S GO" command for when in hiding sounds very similar to, albeit more whispered than, his (only) regular "LET'S GO" command. Also, he is the only Warrior to have more than one piece of dialogue for one of the "OUT OF RANGE" commands (the 'wrecked' one). *In Rumble Mode, Fox's ghost skin always has the standard fighting moves (roundhouse kick, 2-hit finishing moves, etc.), rather than his own. This also happens with Cleon's ghost skin (both in Rumble Mode and in ''Armies of the Night''). *Fox is the only Warrior not to converse in the intro. However, Ajax briefly talks to him, saying "Maybe we'll get to waste a few heads along the way", but this is an error, as he is quickly replaced by Cleon in the next frame, and then put back again for the final frame of the conversation. This was corrected in the game, just putting Cleon in front of Ajax. Gallery Fox.gif 121.JPG|In the movie. 117.jpg|In the game. 122.jpg|In the comic. Fox Death image.jpeg|Fox falling to his death. FoxMain.jpg FoxFlash.jpg Fox2.jpg|Ghost Fox. Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Scouts Category:Deceased